R.O.C. Patent application No. 093208528 entitled “Switch-type permanent magnetic workstation fixture system”, referring to FIG. 1, includes a magnetic disk 1, an attractive surface 2, a rotary rod 3 and an anchor element 4. The attractive surface 2 and anchor element 4 are located at two sides of the magnetic disk 1. The rotary rod 3 is inserted into the magnetic disk 1. The distribution of magnetic lines of the magnetic disk 1 can be changed by turning the rotary rod 3 to make the attractive surface 2 magnetized or demagnetized. The anchor element 4 aims to fasten to a workstation. When the attractive surface 2 is magnetized, it can attract a working piece. When the attractive surface 2 is demagnetized, it does not have magnetic attraction, then the working piece can be removed easily.
When in use, the anchor element 4 is screwed on the workstation to anchor the magnetic disk 1. When the attractive surface 2 is demagnetized, the working piece is positioned on the attractive surface 2, then turn the rotary rod 3 to make the attractive surface 2 magnetized to attract and hold the working piece. Turn the rotary rod 3 again, the attractive surface 2 can be demagnetized to remove the working piece.
The aforesaid conventional structure anchors the magnetic disk 1 by screwing, but it is easily to be loosened off. Moreover, fasten by screwing takes more time and efforts. It cannot fully meet requirements in practice.